Tails & Sticks' Big Monster Island Adventure
by SuperSentaiSonicTohoFan
Summary: Sequel to Tails' Monster Island Dreams. Sticks spends a night with Tails and they end up having a dream of being on Monster Island, together. Requested by FoxBoy614.


**_My friend FoxBoy614, requested me to do a sequel to Tails' Monster Island Dreams, where Sticks spends time with Tails and dreams of being on Monster Island with him._**

* * *

 _ **Here's the list of monsters I used for this story.**_

 _ **1: Godzilla**_

 _ **2: Gabara (From Godzilla's Revenge, AKA, All Monsters Attack)**_

 _ **3: Gaira The Green Gargantua**_

 _ **4: Sanda The Brown Gargantua**_

 _ **5: Ebirah**_

 _ **6: Giant Condor (Giant bird from Godzilla Vs. The Sea Monster, AKA, Ebirah: Horror Of the Deep)**_

 _ **7: Baragon**_

 _ **8: Varan**_

 _ **9: Adult Mothra (From Vs. The Sea Monster)**_

 _ **10: Gorosaurus**_

 _ **11: Kumonga The Spider**_

 _ **12: Kamacuras The Mantis**_

 _ **13: Manda (The snake like dragon)**_

 _ **14: Baragon (From Frankenstein Conquers The World)**_

 _ **15: King Ghidorah**_

 _ **16: Minya**_

 _ **17: Anguirus**_

 _ **18: Rodan**_

 _ **Anyways, let's get started. See you at the bottom! ^_^**_

* * *

Tails was at home with Sticks by his side as they sat on the couch, watching TV together and sharing pie she had made. It was as usual, Beige Berry pie. They were eating slices of the pie, with whipped cream on them, and even had nice strawberry juice to drink.

"This pie is wonderful, Sticks." Tails said, swallowing a piece with whipped cream.

"Thanks," She said. "Hehehe, you got whipped cream on your nose."

Tails noticed and blushed.

"I'll get it," Sticks cooed, leaning in to lick it off his nose, and Tails giggled cutely. They continued to watch TV, and what were they watching?

They were watching GODZILLA VS THE SEA MONSTER, also known as EBIRAH, HORROR OF THE DEEP.

They were at the scene where Godzilla was falling asleep till a giant brown bird, simply known as GIANT CONDOR, attacked him.

"I always wondered if Condor was Ebirah in his bird form." Tails said.

"I always wondered that, too." Sticks said.

Eventually, the movie is over and the two share a long tongue kiss before deciding to get into bed for a nap, so they head to the room and crawl into bed, covering up, and Sticks snuggles his chest, sighing.

"Sweet dreams, Sticks." Tails said, pecking her forehead.

"You too, Tails..." She said, and with that, the two drifted off to sleep. Instantly, they both began to dream, and because their dreams were both the same thing, they ended up together in one dream, of being on Monster Island.

It fades to them both now on the beach of Monster Island.

"Where are we?" Sticks asked.

"It's Monster Island." Tails said with a smile.

"Oh, I see." Sticks said, also smiling. "So where's this little Minya guy?"

"I'm not sure, but I know he's here. Come on." Tails said as they walked through the woods, but as they do, they run into a mean Kaiju, a giant green hairy monster, called a Gargantua, and his name was Gaira!

"GAIRA!" Tails screamed. "RUN, STICKS!"

Sticks and Tails run back the way they came, Gaira roaring and pursuing them, They make it back onto the beach and end up tripping over a rock and Gaira stands over them, growling loudly. The 2 coward against the ground, shaking but then the shadow of another Kaiju appeared in front of them.

"Godzilla?" Tails said, him and Sticks looking up. It was not Godzilla. "Gabara!"

He motions for the two to run, and they do, getting up and running behind trees as Gabara roars at Gaira, who roars back, grappling with Gabara, who throws him to the ground. Gaira gets up and knocks Gabara down till Gabara fights his way back up to his feet, makes his horn glow and grabs Gaira, covering his entire body with electricity, and then, keeping one hand on Gaira's head, Gabara rears his right hand back and punches with all his might, striking Gaira in the face and knocking him down.

Gaira gets back up after a moment or two, and lunges at Gabara, tackling him and proceeding to pound Gabara over and over, till Gabara rolled over and struck him back, using electricity to make his punches really strong. Gaira gets both his feet up and kicks Gabara off of him and onto a rock. Gabara gets back to his feet, as does Gaira.

They charge once more at each other, and they strike back and forth before Gabara grabs Gaira by the neck and right arm. The electrical monster summoned his strength, and lifted the green Gargantua over his head, spinning him around in the air while Gaira roared in panic. Then with a big heaving toss, he threw Gaira into a bunch of rocks, which fell on top of him. Gaira gets out from under the rocks and roaring in defeat, Gaira makes a run for it, heading back into the woods. Gabara picks up rocks as Gaira runs, throwing them and hitting him in the back 5 times as he runs off till he's out of sight.

Gabara roared after him then roared loudly in victory, pounding his muscular chest. Tails and Sticks cheered for him.

"Yeah! He won!" Tails said, raising a fist in the air, Sticks also clapping with cheers. Tails and Sticks also cheered while hugging each other.

Gabara soon turns back to the two and calmly walks over, before kneeling to look down at them, softly breathing.

"Gabara, this is my friend, Sticks." Tails said.

Gabara looks at her and growls gently, reaching a giant finger out, and Sticks took it with her hands and shook it. Gabara showed a silly smile which they giggled at. He then holes his hand open and places it out on the ground.

"Looks like he wants to give us a ride, Sticks." Tails smiled and they got into his hand, sitting down.

Gabara then raised his hand back up, being careful not to accidentally drop them. He walks around and Tails shows Sticks around as Gabara carries them gently. Soon, they come across a huge Godzilla-Size T-REX Kaiju.

"Look, there's Gorosaurus." Tails points and they see him as he screeches gently, munching on a big Megalodon he had grabbed in the ocean. Gabara waves with his right free hand and Gorosaurus waves his small left hand, holding a bloody chunk from Megalodon in his mouth before tilting his head back, swallowing it. He then dives his mouth back into the dead shark, pulling out more chunks from the shark.

Soon, they come across a giant moth on a hill. "Mothra." Tails said in awe.

"She's so BEAUTIFUL," Sticks also said in awe as her beautiful big wings flapped up and down, revealing her colorful body back and forth, and her blue eyes flashing brightly from time to time, and she screeched into the sky. The two wave to Mothra and she screeches before taking a flight.

"Bye, Mothra!" Tails and Sticks waved. They soon hear roars of fear, and it was coming from Minya, and it was coming from just up ahead!

"Hurry, Gabara!" Tails said.

Gabara roars and runs, being careful not to drop them. Once they arrive, they see Minya backing away from a hissing giant red mantis with bright orange eyes, hissing as he stalks towards Minya, who continues to back away, he tries to use a smoke ring, but it doesn't work.

"Kamacuras!" Tails gasped. "Help him, Gabara!"

Gabara puts down Tails and Sticks and roars loudly, catching Kamacuras' attention. He lunges over and grapples with Kamacuras before lifting him up and slamming him back first onto the ground, stomping his stomach over and over.

"EERRRRARAARACH!" Kamacuras screeches loudly in pain and Gabara soon stops, and Kamacuras gets back to his feet, Gabara making his horn glow pink threateningly, and making his arms and hands spark with electricity. This scares Kamacuras so much he turns away and flies off, fast.

Gabara roars loudly in victory, pounding his chest, Tails and Sticks cheering. Minya screeches in cheers for Gabara as well, who soon turns to Minya and walks over, gently roaring as if he was trying to ask if he was okay, and Minya actually nods, gurgling gently. Gabara then kneels down to his level, and he and Minya share a big but gentle hug, Gabara wrapping his arms around Minya's back and hugging him close.

Tails and Sticks found this sight so cute, and adorable as ever, too. "Aawwwwwwwwwwwww!"

They soon break the hug and Gabara rubs his head playfully, telling him his friends are here, and then goes off to do...Kaiju stuff. Minya turns to the two and walks over, shrinking down the human size again.

"Hi again, Tails," He said happily.

"You too, Minya." Tails said, shaking his small hand.

"Who's that with you?" He asked, pointing to Sticks.

"This is Sticks, my...girlfriend," He said with a chuckle.

"Hello, Sticks." He greeted.

"Hi, Minya...you're a cute little Kaiju." She said, stroking his head. He chuckles shyly.

"Thanks." The Minya Kaiju said.

"Gabara really loves you, Minya..." Tails said, still awed from that hug he just saw.

"Yeah..." He said playfully, kicking a small rock.

"Gabara used to be a bully to Minya, but after I helped him stand up to him, he quit being mean," Tails told Sticks.

"I see." Sticks smiled. "And now you have a big friend to help you."

"Yeah, it's amazing." Minya agrees.

"So where's Godzilla?" Tails asked.

"Out doing his normal walk and stuff around the island." Minya said, shrugging.

"Oh, OK." Tails and Sticks said, sitting with him.

"So what have you two done lately?" Minya asked.

"Just...couple stuff." Tails said, not wanting to bring up those...sexual times.

"Yeah, just stuff couples do, like, watch movies, go out and play, go on food dates and stuff." Sticks agreed.

"Ah..." He said, nodding to them.

They soon hear the sound of Godzilla, Gabara and other monsters roaring, and the sound of a dragon.

"Let's go see what they're up to!" Tails said and the 3 rush off. They soon make it to a big rocky sandy area and this is what they see. A ton of Kaijus.

They see Godzilla, Gabara, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, Manda, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Ebirah,, Varan, The Giant Condor, and even Sanda, the brown Gargantua, on the ground and see King Ghidorah, or simply known as Ghidorah, flying towards them.

"That's Ghidorah, the space monster!" Tails said in shock.

"Oh, my god..." Sticks said, shocked as well.

"I'm gonna help them fight!" Minya said, rushing out.

Sticks wanted to stop him but Tails stopped her, "Let him go, Sticks..." He gently said. She nods and lets Minya go.

He makes it and grows Kaiju size again, standing with the other monsters. Ghidorah finally lands and roars at all the monsters. Anguirus charges in for an attack, but the middle head slams into him, knocking him back and making him roll 4 yards. Gorosaurus roars and then lunges in to bite Ghidorah, but his feet are zapped by his lightning beams, causing him to almost lose his balance but he keeps his balance.

Sanda roars, rushing in and grabbing at Ghidorahs' middle and right head, also kicking and punching him in the chest and stomach.

Condor flies in and attacks as well, pecking at all 3 of Ghidorah's heads' faces, and even scratching at them with his sharp-feet, screeching loudly. Ghidorah's middle head fires a blast at Condor, making him fly back with a screech of pain when he's struck. He then thrashes middle and right head, right and left head hard, sending Sanda rolling 5 feet from him, and fires all 3 lightning beams at him as he rolled, striking him a couple of times.

Varan takes flight and slams into Ghidorah, knocking him down onto his back when he slams into the faces of all 3 heads. Manda flies in as he's a long dragon, and wraps himself tightly around all 3 heads, trying to squeeze the life of Ghidorah, and choke him to death. Tails and Sticks cheer as Manda strangles Ghidorah as hard as he can. But out of desperation, Ghidorah's right head bites onto Manda's neck, making him loosen his grip and allowing Ghidorah to yank him off and send him flying when he's tossed to the ground.

Godzilla roars and stomps behind Ghidorah, grabbing him from behind and holding him as he tries to get Godzilla off, but can't. Kumonga screeches and sprays web while Mothra flies over and rains her golden powder on Ghidorah, who thrashes and roars in pain, mostly from Mothra's powder and web covers his eyes, till all 3 heads shake it off and zap at Mothra, forcing her back as she screeches in pain, shaking her head.

Seeing Ghidorah distracted, Baragon rushes over on all fours and bites onto Ghidorah's right leg, drawing blood and making him roar in agony. He kicks Baragon off and Rodan tries using his strong heavy wind storm attack with his wings, provoking Ghidorah who fires at Rodan's feet, forcing him to take flight and flee the battle.

"RODAN, COME BACK!" Tails cried.

"WE NEED YOU!" Sticks cried also, but Rodan kept flying till he was out of sight.

Back with the fight, Anguirus ran over and clamped down onto Ghidorah's right head's neck with his jaw, and Ghidorah finally gets Godzilla off and takes flight, taking Anguirus with him as he's still holding onto Ghidorah's right neck.

"ANGUIRUS!" Tails and Sticks cry out in worry. Ghidorah's middle head bites Anguirus back on his own neck, trying to get him off, and eventually does, the right neck of Ghidorah bleeding as Anguirus falls back first to the ground below. Amazingly, he gets back to his feet, unharmed. Ghidorah soon lands ont Anguirus' back and pushes down, forcing Anguirus to the ground and dazing him. He then jumps off Anguirus and looks at the other monsters.

Godzilla, Gorosaurus, Sanda, and Ebirah all look to each other, roaring, screeching and nodding. Godzilla and Gorosaurus charge at Ghidorah, but are knocked back by his heavy wind storms. When the dust clears, Sanda rushed at him once more and grappled him, yanking on his necks so hard, Ghidorah falls stomach-first to the ground, and hard. He fires his beams at the Sanda's feet, making him back away quickly. Ghidorah then tries to get away, taking flight, but Godzilla and Gabara rush at him, Godzilla grabbing onto his right leg while Gabara grabbed his left leg, and they both tried to pull Ghidorah back down, their feet getting lifted a few inches off the ground.

"Come on, guys!" Tails called.

"You can do it!" Sticks called.

Condor flies in and pecks at Ghidorah's heads again, and scratches at their heads, and Baragon stands up on his hind feet, firing his red fire breath at Ghidorah's chest 5 times, burning him and causing smoke to come from him. Godzilla, and Gabara finally force Ghidorah back onto the ground and they grapple him. Anguirus and Sanda rush in to help, Sanda punching and kicking at the guts and chest of Ghidorah, and Anguirus grabs onto Ghidorah's right neck once more, drawing more blood.

Gorosaurus goes behind and bites into Ghidorah's two tails, biting the left one, and drawing blood from it. Ebirah crawls behind Ghidorah, and screeches loudly, making a big leap into the air, and jumping onto Ghidorah's back. The weight of the giant lobster caused Ghidorah to fall hard onto the ground. Manda flies over and wrapes himself around the right wing, squeezing and biting it, biting holes through the wing and yanking out chunks of flesh.

Baragon and Varan go over and attack the left wing, ripping it apart and throwing chunks of the flesh away, Anguirus continuing to bite the right neck, and Godzilla and Gabara stomping the left neck, together. Sanda went to the back, pulling and twisting Ghidorah's right leg, and breaking it, Ghidorah roaring loudly in pain. Mothra flies over and also rains gold powder on Ghidorah's heads, making sure it doesn't hurt any of the other monsters, Condor also flies over and scratches and pecks at the top of Ghidorah's necks while Ebirah stabs and slashes at Ghidorah's upper back with his massive lobster claws.

Tails and Sticks were cheering like crazy. "Look at the monsters go!" Tails said in amazement.

"Get him, guys!" Sticks cheered.

Gabra sees the left head is still moving so he bends down and grabs it with both hands, shocking it and soon, killing the left head as it falls limp in his hands. The left and right head are both dead, but the middle head was still alive so Minya walks over and puffs a smoke right, which goes around the middle head's neck, strangling it as it puked out blood before collapsing, the smoke ring disappearing.

Kumonga also approaches Ghidorah's side and stabs his venom-stick in his mouth, into Ghidorah's side, injecting a huge amount of deadly venom, which flows through Ghidorah's body, shutting down his lungs, his brain, and even his heart.

Ghidorah lets out one last weak breath before falling limp, no longer breathing, or moving. Ghidorah was dead. The monsters began their victory roars as Ebirah crawled off the now dead Ghidorah.

Godzilla roars loudly as Minya screeches in victory, Gabara roaring and pounding his chest, Sanda also roaring and pounding his chest, Manda roaring into the air, Anguirus doing the same, and Mothra screeching, flapping her wings, Baragon and Varan standing up and roaring two, clapping their big hands, Ebirah screeching and clapping his big claws together, and Condor landing on Ghidorah's back and screeching as well, and Gorosaurus roars too after dropping the tail of Ghidorah, Kumonga screeching in victory then spraying web, completely webbing up the dead Ghidorah.

"YEAH! THEY WON!" Tails cheered, hugging Sticks who hugged back. That's when Godzilla and Gabara and Minya turned to the two. They and all other Kaijus walk over to see the two mobians.

"You guys were great, Godzilla." Tails said. Godzilla roars gently with a smile, and Gabara picks them up gently with his hand as they got to know all the other monsters. They were now friends with all good monsters of Monster Island.

Back in bed, Tails and Sticks were both smiling warmly as they slept, loving the dream they were having and they would continued to have more fun dreams of being on Monster Island together, seeing Minya, Godzilla, Gabara, and other monsters all the time.

* * *

 ** _THE END! ^_^_**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the story, especially you, FoxBoy614. Be sure to review. ^_^_**


End file.
